Gears of War: Hollow
Gears of War: Hollow is an ongoing series of comic books that is set in the Gears of War universe. The series is set between the Gears of War and Gears of War 2. It is scripted by Joshua Ortega. Publication history Epic Games and DC Comics announced on April 18, 2008, that a comic book based on Gears of War will be published. The comic will be published under DC's Wildstorm imprint and will be written by Joshua Ortega, with art by Liam Sharp. Issue Solicitations Issue One Sera is completely devastated and only a couple of Gears are still alive. Leading the quest for survivor is the mythical Marcus Fenix who is still a reference for rookies and a hero among veteran Gears. After finding one single Gear in a long time, the unit is ordered to return to base but a distress call pushes them for one last stop. Unluckily for them, the Locust Horde is behind the ambush and with the raw power or a group of Boomers, the story of the heroes is ending before it really starts. Issue Two Jace Stratton and Delta Squad find themselves neck-deep in Locust after an ambush! Facing overwhelming numbers and the threat of Boomers, will the team be able to fight its way back to Jacinto in one piece? And what does the reemergence of Locust in force mean for the success of the Lightmass Bombing some months back? Issue Three After surviving harrowing assaults from the invading Locust Horde, Jace Stratton and Delta Squad are dispatched to Montevado. Their mission: investigate mysterious seismic activity unlike anything COG command has witnessed. Is it increased Locust activity – or is this the start of something more sinister? Issue Four The monthly series based on the best-selling Xbox 360 game continues! After a nasty reception at Montevado, the members of Delta Squad find themselves in a fight for their very existence against overwhelming Locust forces! Will Sigma Squad, led by Augustus "Cole Train" Cole, reach them in time? And will they find the cause of the mysterious seismic disturbances rocking the area? Issue Five Following a series of cataclysmic events, Delta Squad find themselves in the strategically worst possible position for fighting their alien attackers – underground! The Locust overwhelm the team and the casualties mount as the completion of Delta's mission could mean their demise! Issue Six The action-packed prequel to Gears of War 2 concludes its opening arc with a bang! Delta finds their mission in shambles with numerous members dead! Could things possibly get worse? Issue Seven Of all the storylines in the mega-hit Gears of War 2, few resonate like the tragedy of Tai Kaliso. The story of this proud warrior with a gentle heart is finally told in a special issue penciled by legendary comic book superstar Simon Bisley Issue eight A popular element in the Xbox 360 smash Gears of War 2 are the collectibles describing the tragic end of Sgt. Jonathan Harper. A nine-year veteran Gear, he was captured by the Locust during the assault on the Hollow. Eventually managing to escape, he was able to help a family reach the surface before succumbing to his wounds. The full story of this heroic, selfless soldier is finally told! Issue nine Following a distress signal from the overrun city of Jilane, Delta Squad is dispatched to investigate with the help of a unique "scout" named Alex. The team, with the help of Sigma Squad, will explore one of the darker elements of the Gears universe, and to tell this unique and harrowing tale, series writer Joshua Ortega will be joined by Epic Games president Mike Capps! Further exploring the world of the sensational hit video game! Plot Summary In this comic books series, Marcus Fenix is training a new recruit, Jace. Delta Squad, composed of Marcus, Dom, Jace and Gil, is searching the Badlands for lost squads. They find another Gear, Corporal Michael Barrick of Echo Six. The rest of the members in the squad had been KIA. They set up camp and Dom and Marcus tell war stories to the other squad members. In the morning they discover a homing beacon and are ambush by a group of locust drones. Gil gets seriously wounded just before two boomers arrive. While the rest of the squad takes out the enemy, Gil dies in Jace's arms. Jace recalls his own brother dying in his arms, but unlike then, Jace cannot shed a tear. The squad returns to Jacinto for a week's break. Dom and Anya meet, and Dom tells her that he appreciates the fact that she's looking for his wife Maria. Anya then proceeds to meet Marcus Fenix in a bar. Two tough guys try to pick up Anya in a rough manner but Marcus hurts them to get them off. Once they find out who Marcus is, they lay off for good. The week is up and Dom, Marcus and Jace head out to find out that Michael Barrick is now in their squad. Enemies *Drones *Corpser *Wretches *Berserkers *Boomers *Seeders *Nemacyst Reception Weekly Comic Review thought that "the art, dialogue, and story all do a wonderful job of using the atmosphere and characters to great effect" although they wonder about the depth and how the comic would work for someone not familiar with the game.Gears of War #1 - Review, Weekly Comic Book Review On issue #2 they felt that the "artwork effectively brings the violence and war-torn environments to the page" and the dialogue is "standard tough-guy, action movie stereotype type stuff, but it is what I expected and (in some ways) hoped for," concluding that "the book delivers the Gears of War experience pretty well "Gears of War #2 - Review, Weekly Comic Book Review Comics Bulletin also wonders about the audience the series is aiming for as it will appeal to fans of the game who are also readers of comics, but they feel that it is not accessible enough for general readers.[http://www.comicsbulletin.com/reviews/122360966685801.htm Gears of War #2 review], Comics Bulletin Benjamin Birdie reviewed the second issue for Comic Book Resources, having not picked up the first issue because he had concluded, from a quick flick through, that the art was a "sloppily inked, chunky disaster." However, once he read the second issue, he had to change his mind, saying "Liam Sharp’s work, when you sit down and read it, works absolutely perfectly in the context of the book" and concludes that " it’s a strange artist who, from a slight distance can look so unappealing, but when you allow yourself to step into the world they’ve created turns out to be incredibly talented." He suggests Ortega does a "fairly decent job" with the dialogue but the story delivered what is required, "Gears, and Ortega in this comic, does best is creating gripping set pieces of conflict and violence."[http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=user_review&id=484 Gears of War #2 review], Comic Book Resources References External Links *Gears of War at the Grand Comic-Book Database *Gears of War at the Comic Book DB *http://www.dccomics.com/wildstorm/comics/?cm=10421 This is wildstorm Category:Books